Three Little Words
by sadtomato
Summary: A little slice of Sam's life with his five-year-old son, Levi, and his boyfriend, Riley. Smutfluff for donnersun 'cause she prompted it. Warning: Contains dinosaurs, Gerard Butler, and gay sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Those of you familiar with my writing may know that I respond well to dares and/or random prompts. **

**Fics I _should_ be writing I agonize over for weeks. Offhanded comment or pic prompt on twitter? I write in 24 hours. **

**This is for donnersun, who wanted sweet toe kissing (not foot fetish, just sweet). I lost the link to the picture prompt but there were cute boys and one was kissing the other one's foot. :)**

**It's super fluffy.**

**Thanks to Fr333bird for pre-reading!**

* * *

><p>Riley and Levi are playing dinosaurs on the living room floor.<p>

It's impossibly cute.

"Is all your stuff packed, buddy?" I ask Levi.

"Yeah," he mumbles.

"Everything? Did you remember to put Snuffles in your backpack?" I remind him. He looks across the apartment towards his bedroom, head tilted and eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"I'm gonna go check," he says, scrambling to his feet. "Riley, you keep Brachiosaurus safe from T-Rex okay?"

"I'll do my best," Riley promises.

My son races down the hallway the same way he runs everywhere these days; he's a five-year-old blur most of the time.

There's a knock at the door just as he disappears, and I glance down at my watch.

"She's early," Riley says, disappointed.

"Just by a few minutes, hon," I tell him, reaching out a hand to pull him to his feet. He hovers in the dining room, straightening the placemats while I answer the door.

"Hey, Em," I greet my ex, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi, sorry I'm early," she says, smiling tightly.

"No problem. He's just double checking to make sure he has everything," I tell her. "Levi! Your mom's here!"

"You don't feel like making an emergency Snuffles delivery tonight?" she teases, her smile relaxing into something a little more natural.

"Not if I can avoid it." I nudge her arm, grateful for the moments when we can joke together like we used to-before we got knocked up, before we got married too soon, before we broke up, before I came out. The last few years have been tough, but Emily and I are committed to raising a happy kid. We do our best to be gracious and get along.

"Hi, Riley," she says, waving from the doorway.

"Hey," he says, nodding shyly. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he's interrupted by a tornado of little boy energy.

"Mommy!" Levi shouts, dragging his dinosaur backpack into the living room. He drops it and runs to us, flinging his arms around her legs.

"Hey, kiddo," she says, kneeling to hug him properly. "Did you have fun with Dad and Riley?"

"Yeah! We went to the zoo and saw a baby giraffe! But they didn't have any dinosaurs! But they had zebras and bonobos and elephants and-"

"Why don't we get going, honey, and you can tell me in the car, okay?"

"Okay," he says, shrugging his little shoulders. He lets go of Em and turns to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Good behavior all week for Mom, okay?" I remind him, bending to kiss his cheek. I stand up and pull him up with me, swinging him around to make him giggle. "I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Daddy," he says, breathless with laughter. I set him down and he turns and runs to Riley, throwing himself into another hug.

Riley smiles and crouches down, wrapping his arms around Levi. "Thanks for teaching me about dinosaurs, little man."

"You can keep playing with them while I'm gone," Levi says, quite seriously.

"Thanks." Riley chuckles and squeezes him tighter.

"Love you, Riley," Levi says. My boyfriend's eyes meet mine over Levi's shoulder, and something in my chest clenches tightly. Riley and I have been living together for almost a year, and this is the first time Levi's ever said that to him.

"I love you too, little man," Ri says, his voice hoarse with emotion. If Emily notices the exchange or finds it odd she doesn't comment on it; she just slings Levi's backpack over her shoulder and waits for him to race back over to her.

"Ready to go?" she asks, and Levi nods wildly.

"Bye, Dad and Riley! See you later!" he says, slipping his hand into his mother's.

"Have a good night, guys," Emily says, swinging Levi's hand as they step out the door and down the hallway of my building.

I close the door behind them and lean against it, my eyes immediately seeking out my boyfriend.

"Did you hear-" he says, tears shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, I heard," I tell him, striding across the room to him. I pull him into my arms and kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw.

"I do, Sam. I love him so much," he whispers.

"I know," I tell him, clearing my throat. "I love that you love him. That you're so good with him."

"I miss him when he's not here," Riley admits, pulling away with a sigh.

"Me, too."

* * *

><p>Riley makes dinner and we break our rule about turning on the television while we eat. Sunday nights are just so quiet without Levi.<p>

After dinner we watch a movie, some action thing with Gerard Butler that Riley picks out. I sit on one end of the couch and Riley lays across it, his feet on my lap.

I find myself missing Levi like I always do on Sundays, but it feels a bit lighter tonight. I always love seeing the way he interacts with Riley, but hearing him say "I love you" with no prompting, no encouragement, made me realize just how close they are. All I can think about is that I want _more_. More time with both of them, more family, more love.

"Ri?" I ask, squeezing his foot to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he says, tearing his eyes away from Gerard Butler.

"I want to talk to you about something."

He reaches for the remote and hits pause.

"It's about Levi," I add.

Riley presses another button and the TV shuts off completely. He puts down the remote, signalling that I have his full attention.

"When Emily and I split up, I was... I was fucking terrified. I didn't know how to take care of him on my own, you know?" I admit, tracing my thumb over the deep arch of Riley's foot. He nods and folds one arm under his head, just listening.

"She offered to share custody, fifty-fifty, but I wasn't sure I could handle him so much on my own. I only had him every other weekend when he was little, and every weekend for the last two years. But lately I feel like it's not enough, I guess." Riley is staring up at me, eyes wide, but he's smiling.

"I was thinking about asking her if we could re-evaluate the custody agreement. If maybe we could keep him every other week for a whole week, instead of just on the weekends. Or even extend the weekends a little, maybe keep him Thursday night too? I just... I need more time." I'm tentative, not sure if Riley will want to give up the freedom we usually enjoy, but his smile quickly spread into a grin.

"You mean he'd be here all week? We could take him to school and stuff?" he asks, sitting up excitedly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we'd have to figure out something in the afternoons, cause I don't get off until five-"

"I can do it! I can work from home in the afternoons. I can work anywhere I have a computer!" He's so excited about the idea, but quickly reels himself in. "I mean, if you'd be comfortable with that?"

"That's the other thing we'd need to talk about," I tell him, tugging him closer. He pulls his feet away and tucks them under his body, kneeling at my side. "Are you comfortable with the idea of being more of... a parent? Disciplining him, cleaning up after him when he pukes, saying no to candy and video games and all that?"

"Of course I am," he says. "I love that kid. I'd do anything for him. Really, Sam, I just don't do a lot of that stuff now because I don't know what the boundaries are. What you're comfortable with."

"I think it would be great," I tell him quietly. "To have him around more. To feel more like a family."

"Me too," Riley says, dropping his head down to my shoulder. He laces his fingers through mine and drags his thumb over my wrist. "Did you ever think about having more kids?"

"I never did," I tell him honestly. He lifts his head from my shoulder and nods sadly, sinking back into the couch a little. "Until I met you, babe. Until I saw how amazing you are with Levi."

"Yeah?" he croaks.

"Yeah. Do you think about it?" I ask, grinning because I already know the answer.

"Sometimes," he says. "Okay, a lot. I'm so jealous when he calls you Dad. I want to be a Dad, too!"

I laugh at his expression, his beautiful pouty lips, and suddenly I want to-no, I _have _to kiss him.

"C'mere," I tell him, leaning closer. He wraps his arms around my neck and flutters his eyelashes against my cheek, his breath warm on my neck.

"Kiss me," he breathes.

"Everywhere," I promise. My lips touch his softly, sweetly, and he scratches the back of my neck gently. He tries to deepen the kiss, but I keep it light and teasing. Riley is passionate, desperate, always so turned on as soon as I lay a finger on him. I love it, but sometimes I need to take things slow. I need to show him how I feel.

"Mmm," he hums, falling back onto the couch and pulling me with him. I drag my lips down his jaw and nip at his stubbled chin, earning a giggle.

"You like that?" I ask, biting him lightly again.

"It tickles."

"Mmm, I love your laugh," I whisper, kissing down his neck. I scrape my teeth over his Adam's apple and brush barely-there kisses all over his throat, teasing and tasting every familiar inch. When I suck hard just above his collarbone, he whimpers and wiggles beneath me. "I love that sound, too, baby."

I pull myself away from him long enough to lift him gently and tug his t-shirt off over his head. His tight, pink nipples are waiting for me-begging to be bitten, sucked, licked-but I skip over them for now. Instead I press a kiss in the center of his chest, over his heart.

"Sam," he whines, threading his fingers through my hair and trying to pull me back up to his mouth.

"Let me."

"More, please," he says. "Need you so much."

"You have me, always. Let me take my time," I tease, kissing down his flat stomach. I know he wants me to go for the drawstring on his pajama pants, but if I do that it will all be over. One taste of Riley's cock and I won't be able to stop until he cums.

I sit up abruptly, interrupting my trail of kisses, and he huffs in displeasure. Sitting back on my heels, I grin down at my sweet, impatient boyfriend. His face and his neck are flushed from my kisses and a tiny hickey is starting to form over his collarbone. I slide both hands up the loose leg of his pajama pants and massage his calf, pressing my thumbs into the muscle and smoothing them down towards his foot.

"Oh fuck me," Riley says, moaning as I make another pass over his calf muscle. "That feels so good, Sam."

"I love your legs," I tell him, dropping the first one down to the couch so I can massage the second.

"I have skinny chicken legs," Riley pouts.

"I love your skinny chicken legs," I counter. I massage his calf just as thoroughly before turning my attention to his foot. He moans loudly when I press both thumbs into his arch, stretching and massaging the muscles in the bottom of his foot. I kiss the ball of his foot and swipe my tongue out to tease the space between his first two toes.

"Foot fetish," Riley teases, giggling as I drop soft kisses over his feet.

"Riley fetish," I correct him. "I love taking care of you." His eyes are burning into mine now, no longer teasing, but desperate to connect. "Other foot," I tell him, setting his right leg back down.

He doesn't protest this time, but he doesn't take his eyes off of mine, either. He lets me massage him and kiss each perfect toe, down the top of his foot and up his ankle. When the fabric of his pants stops me from going any further I finally relent, straightening up and tugging at the fabric so I can pull them off.

His pale cock springs free, half hard and deepening in color as it grows. I kiss up the insides of his legs, stopping to tickle behind his knee and brush my lips against the scar he got from falling off his bike when he was eight. When I reach his thighs he starts trembling.

"Sam, please," he moans, wrapping his hand around my neck.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you," I whisper. I wrap my fingers around his dick while I kiss closer and closer, dragging my lips against his thighs and his tummy. He twitches in my hand while I lick his balls, sucking each one gently into my mouth in turn.

Slowly, slowly, when I'm satisfied that I've worshipped him enough, I start to kiss up his shaft. He cries out in relief when I wrap my lips around his head and swirl my tongue around it, humming happily around him.

"Yeah," he sighs, relieved. "Feels so good. Suck it, please, baby."

I start off slow, but he's pumping his hips up into my mouth right away, looking for _more, harder, faster._ Shifting to his right side, I reach between his legs with my left hand and cup his balls, rolling them carefully between my fingers.

"I can feel you, Sam," he says. "I can feel your dick. You're so hard, aren't you? Always so fucking hard," he groans.

I don't answer, just hum around his dick and thrust against his leg.

"If your mouth didn't feel so fucking good I'd beg you to fuck me," he says, gasping as I tickle the skin beneath his balls with my finger. "But God, I don't want you to ever stop sucking me. I want to cum in your mouth, baby."

His voice is raspy, and I know he's getting close when he starts talking dirty like this. I rub circles into his skin and suck hard on his cock, fighting to control the rhythm as Riley starts to thrash and arch beneath me.

"Sam, Sam," he whines. "Sam, I'm gonna cum. Oh God!"

I latch on to him and take his dick deep into my throat, swallowing around him as he cums. He moans through his orgasm, a chorus of _Sam, please, yes, fuck._

He's so sensitive after he cums that I don't keep him in my mouth for long. I let his cock fall against his stomach and lick him gently, wiping away the last traces of cum. He hisses when I press a kiss to the head and I chuckle, turning my attention to his stomach instead.

"Wow," he sighs, scratching my head affectionately. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." I kiss up his stomach to his chest, pausing to suck on his nipple while I grind against his thigh.

"So, I guess I'll just turn the movie back on," Riley says, reaching for the remote control. I bat it out of his hand and he laughs. "Oh, did you want to do something else?"

"Well, I have this problem," I tell him, lacing my fingers through his. I push his hand up against the couch cushion, next to his head, and nuzzle into his neck. I press my dick against his hip and whisper, "You feel it? Right there?"

"This problem?" he asks, snaking his free hand down between our bodies. He squeezes my dick and I groan against his skin. I'm painfully hard now, so turned on from his taste, his scent, his hot skin against mine. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want your mouth," I tell him, nipping his earlobe. He laughs, slaps my ass playfully, and pushes at my chest.

"Sit up," he says, wiggling out from underneath me. I sit back against the couch and Riley drops down to his knees in front of me. "You sure you don't want to watch Gerard Butler while I do this?"

"No," I tell him honestly, smoothing his hair back from his face. "I just want to watch you."

He tugs at my shorts and I lift my hips to let him slide them down. He pulls them off and over my feet, tosses them aside, and then tugs at my knees until my ass is closer to the edge of the couch. I lay back and watch Riley stroke my cock, licking his lips.

"You just gonna stare at it?" I tease.

He smirks, dips his head, and licks me from base to tip.

"Fuck, Ri," I moan, fighting to keep my eyes open as he wraps his beautiful lips around me. He doesn't bother with teasing kisses or soft touches, he knows I'm too far gone for that. His mouth is wet, hot, and perfect, slipping over my dick at a rapid pace.

I cup the back of his neck, pulling him against me to the rhythm he set, squeezing just a little harder when I want him to speed up. I'm so worked up that it only takes minutes before I'm ready to explode.

"Baby, I need to cum," I warn him, my fingers brushing against his cheek. He lifts his head up and turns to capture my fingers in his mouth, sucking them hard as he wraps his hand around my cock.

Riley moans against my fingers and tugs hard against my cock, all slick from his spit, and I don't even try to hold on. My cum spurts out over my stomach and my chest and then onto Riley's hand, adding more lubrication as he strokes me through my orgasm.

He ducks his head and wraps his lips around me as I come down, licking me clean. He makes a show of cleaning his fingers off one by one before licking up the length of my dick again.

"It's so hot when you do that," I tell him, gripping his neck to pull him closer. He licks a path over my abs and my chest, catching every drop of cum on his way up my body. When he reaches my lips he kisses me softly, chastely, and swallows hard. "Jesus," I breathe.

"I love you," he says, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Mmm, love you too, babe," I tell him, slumping back into the couch. "Too tired to move now."

"Just stay here, we'll watch my other boyfriend," Riley says, grinning as he reaches for the remote to turn the movie back on.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a sweet little fluffy one-shot, I probably won't write any more of them.<strong>

**But then, I guess I always say that, and all my one-shots turn into two-shots. Would you want more? IDK.**

**We'll see.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know how this shit happens. It's all donnersun's fault. She dares/prompts/cajoles and then I fall down the rabbit hole of writing smutfluff.**

**This is a little different (and really short): it's a series of not-really-drabbles about Riley and Sam's relationship and how it came to be. It started off with one prompt, "mac and cheese," and turned into this. **

**It's so sweet it will probably gross you out. But then there's a lemon to make up for it. :) **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and faved this little story.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

"I run every week day, just a few miles, so I can stay in shape," I tell him, not missing the way his eyes flicker down to my chest and my stomach.

"That's cool," he says, taking a long sip of his martini. "I play a lot of sports, soccer and stuff."

"Cool." I nod and take a sip of my own drink, clearing my throat awkwardly to break the first date, getting to know you kind of silence. There's something I need to tell him now, to make sure he understands my priorities, but sometimes its hard to explain. I take another quick drink to bolster my courage.

"I have a son," I tell him, the words rushing out over my tongue. Riley's mouth opens to respond, but I cut him off. "I have a son, and he's amazing. He's three years old, and he stays with me every weekend, and he's the most important thing in my life. I just... yeah. Wanted to tell you. I have a son."

Riley waits patiently for me to finish, a small smile on his face. This is the scary part of first dates for me-usually guys have a lot of questions, or they pretend like it's okay but never call me again. There aren't a lot of twenty-something gay guys looking for a boyfriend who can't go out on the weekends and knows more about Wonder Pets than the local club scene.

I take a deep breath and watch Riley's smile grow.

"Awesome," he breathes. "That's awesome. What's his name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks<strong>

He talks the whole time.

I'm almost done with dinner and Riley's barely eaten anything, because he's talking animatedly about this graphic design project he's working on. He can't stop talking about how amped up he is about this idea, how it's going to revolutionize the website he's working for, how he can't wait to get to work every morning and find more ways to make it better.

He's smart. He's passionate. He's _interesting._

It's hot.

"Riley?" I ask, finally interrupting him when he stops to take a bite of his chicken.

"Mmmm?"

"Let's go to my place. After dinner."

He chews slowly, nodding as though he's thinking, and then swallows. I bite my lip and wait for his reaction.

"Yeah, okay," he says, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months<strong>

"I don't get it," Riley says, peeking over my shoulder. "Why don't you just make the blue box stuff?"

"Baby, this is gonna be so much better than that bland, cardboard crap," I assure him, turning my head to kiss his cheek as I stir.

"But I'm used to the cardboard crap." He hops up on the counter next to the stove to watch me work. "It's bland. It's safe."

"Mmmhmm. And what happened the last time you decided to try something spicy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Riley smirks and leans in for a long, slow kiss. "Point taken."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months<strong>

"Levi, buddy, come and meet my friend," I call, squeezing Riley's hand in reassurance. We're starting to get serious, but I know things can't progress any further until he meets my son.

Levi runs over to us but stops short when he looks up and sees Riley's unfamiliar face.

"Say hello," I prompt him softly, and he comes closer to me and buries his face in my leg.

Riley takes the lead, crouching down to Levi's level, and waits until my son looks up.

"Hi, little man."

Levi looks up … and grins.

For the first time today, I breathe easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Months<strong>

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay with it?" Riley asks, propping himself up on his elbow.

"He's four. He'll be fine."

"But what if he-"

"Riley. Seriously, it's gonna be fine," I promise, pushing him to his back. I throw my leg over his and pin him down, hoping to distract him.

"I just... I don't want to cause any problems." His breath is warm against my neck and his body is still tense. I tilt my head up and kiss his lips softly.

"You're _not_ a problem. You're my boyfriend, and I love you. I want you here-in my apartment, in my bed-every day. You make me happy, and that means Levi will be happy. Stop. Worrying." Riley wraps a warm hand around the back of my neck, pulls me in close, and smiles against my lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Months<strong>

"Thanks for coming over," I tell Emily. She smiles, obviously nervous, and edges past me into the apartment.

"Sure," she says. "I mean, yeah. Thanks for inviting me. Thanks for... for doing this."

I told her last Sunday that Riley is moving in next month. That he's more than just a boyfriend, and that he'll be a bigger part of Levi's life from now on.

She wanted to meet him.

In what is possibly the most awkward dinner of all time, we take turns making small talk. Riley talks about his family. Emily talks about work. I rack my brain trying to think of something, anything, they might have in common.

In the end, the only thing they have in common-the one topic of conversation that leaves us all relaxed and smiling-is Levi.

When Emily leaves, I lean down to kiss her cheek. She stills me with a hand on my shoulder and whispers so Riley can't hear.

"He's a good guy, Sam. I'm glad you found him."

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen Months<strong>

I shift the laundry basket to my hip and reach up to pinch Riley's ass as he climbs the stairs in front of me.

He yelps and hurries, taking the stairs two at a time, and beats me to my front door.

Our front door.

We empty our baskets out on the bed, and I smile as our clothes fall out. Not Riley's clothes and my clothes, but our whites and our dress shirts, all mixed up together.

"What are you grinning about?" he asks, tossing a balled up pair of socks at my chest.

"Nothing." I blush, looking down at the shirt I'm folding. Riley's been teasing me about how domestic I've gotten since he moved in.

"Sam," he says, his voice hoarse. I look up and his face is suddenly sad-at first I think he's holding his hand out for me, but then I see that he's holding a sock.

One tiny sock.

"I kind of miss him during the week," Riley admits. "Is that weird?"

"No," I tell him, reaching out to grab the little sock. "I miss him too."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years<strong>

"Hurry the fuck up," Riley growls, hooking his fingers in my belt loops. I'm pressing him up against the door, fumbling with my keys while he kisses and nips at my neck.

"If you'd stop distracting me I could get it."

"Oh you're gonna get it," he teases, grinding against my thigh.

"Goddammit, Riley," I moan, twisting the right key in the lock and pushing the door open. He stumbles backwards, pulling me with him, and I barely have time to kick the door closed before Riley starts pulling off my clothes.

"Bedroom," I groan.

"Fuck that." He tugs at the buttons on my shirt fruitlessly, then gives up and pulls it apart, sending buttons flying.

"Jesus."

"I want you," he says, biting his lip and looking a little abashed.

"You want my cock? Is that what you want?" I push him backwards, cupping his jaw in my hand, and his wicked grin returns.

"Yeah. Slow and gentle, right?" he teases, and I know he wants anything but.

"You wish," I counter, grabbing his elbow and turning him abruptly. I yank his jeans down to his knees and push him forward onto the couch, onto his knees, before roughly tugging his jeans and socks off over his feet.

"Sam," he rasps, looking over his shoulder.

"I know." I push my jeans and my boxers down, but I don't bother taking them off. I fit my body to his and he pushes back against me, reaching back to wrap an arm around my neck as I line my cock up between his cheeks.

"Oh, fuck," Riley mutters, before turning to kiss me desperately. I grind against him as we kiss, reaching around to stroke him slowly. "Sam, go get some lube," he whispers.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I pull my pants up just enough so they don't inhibit walking and hightail it to the bedroom. I kick off my shoes and my pants, grab lube and a condom from my nightstand, and head back to the living room all in about ten seconds flat.

When I get back, Riley's still kneeling on the couch but he's reaching behind himself, moaning and shifting. I know exactly what he's doing, and I want to watch. I move quietly around the couch until I'm behind him again, and Riley smiles at me as he works two spit-slicked fingers in and out of his ass.

"Couldn't wait?" I ask, slapping his ass cheek lightly.

"Need you, Sam." He starts to pull his hand away, but I reach out and stop him.

"Keep doing that," I beg, fumbling with the lube. I pop the lid open and bring it close to Riley's hand, drizzling some over the fingers that he's using to stretch himself. "God, you look so fucking hot." I pour more lube into my hand and stroke my cock slowly, shuddering as I suppress the urge to jerk hard and cum _now_.

When he's ready, when he stops stretching himself and begs me to fuck him, I push him forward a little on the couch so I can kneel between his legs. He wavers, unsteady on his knees, and bats a pillow out of his way.

"Ow!" he hisses, just as I start rubbing my cock against his hole. I back away instantly and rub his sides.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Legos," Riley grumbles.

"Huh?"

He holds up a big chunk of blue plastic. "Legos, I kneeled right on top of them."

It's really hard not to laugh as he digs legos out from behind the couch cushion and chucks them over the back of the couch. "Are you okay, baby?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Mmhmm."

"Think we can keep going?"

"You'd better keep going," he threatens, pushing his ass back against me. I laugh and slap it playfully before kissing his neck and lining myself up again. Riley hisses when I push inside, but it's the familiar pain-and-pleasure sound I know so well-the sound I love.

"Can you take it all?" I whisper, scraping his neck with my teeth as I push myself all the way inside.

"Fuck. You know I can."

I try to start slow, I really do, but Riley's got me so worked up that it's only minutes before I'm digging my fingers into his skin and fucking him hard. He doesn't seem to mind, balancing with one forearm on the back of the couch while he jerks himself off with his other hand.

"Harder, fuck me harder. Sam, I fucking need it, fuck me, fuck me," he chants, his head falling forward onto his forearm as his whole body tenses. I give him just what he needs, fucking him steadily through his orgasm until he's a limp, twitching, moaning mess.

"Okay?" I ask softly, moving slower now as he recovers. I lean forward and snake my arms underneath his, helping to brace him as he moves both shaking hands to the back of the couch.

"God, so good. I'm okay, yeah," he says, turning to kiss my jaw. I take my time, loving him slowly, until he's recovered enough for me to chase my own orgasm. Riley is sweet, reaching back to stroke my hip and whispering how much he loves me, how much he wants me inside of him all the time.

When I come, I yell out his name.

Exhausted now, I rest against his back for a few seconds before tugging him down onto the couch with me. I pull him on top of me and kiss him as he snuggles close, wiggling around to find a comfortable spot until-

"Ow, motherfucker," I groan, reaching between my back and the couch.

"Lego?" Riley asks, kissing my chest.

"Fucking Lego."

"Hurts, right?" Riley says, grinning. "Still the best couch sex I ever had, though."

"Me too," I whisper, kissing the top of his head and tossing the last stray Lego behind the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the brief look into their past. I love those two. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
